A Fool
by TeamReiRei
Summary: Songfic: Satan reflects on his punishment. NOT IN FAVOR OF THE DEVIL. This fic conveys his foolishness and imprudent pride.


**Note**: Satan is not at all glorious in any shape or form. He is not a victim. Do not confuse me for a fan of Satan. He is a fool who thought he could overcome our Almighty God. Christ is in no way prideful or selfish. He is loving and He is kind, but He is also a God of Wrath. God will punish the rebellious, so Satan can just go ahead and have his pity party. I was inspired by the intensity of the song "187" by Senses Fail. But it is not perfect. Ex.: "Shot through my heart… your poison dart" - Satan does not have a heart. Duh. But it's a part of the song so in it goes. One more thing, the devil will not be victorious in the end of days. Christ will return and bind the beast back into to Hell so he can not interfere with the living. Satan is a fool to believe his is still able to overcome "the tyranny of Heaven". (Paradise Lost - Milton)

* * *

His fine leather shoes scuffed the cold stone as he barged his way into chamber after chamber. Dark and cold, yet burning altogether. With a breath like a bull's he quickened his pace as he often doeand pounded his coarse knuckles on the stone walls. The black eyes of such a being raked each crack of darkness for the hope he'd been stalking, unaware of its non-existence.

_It's so nice sitting very still,  
in a room where no one else can feel the pain  
that breaks my heart each day,  
I'm not ok. _

He barged through yet another chamber of ear-splitting cries of agony of those dying again and again. Of those burning in punishment each day. Of those even still in rebellion. The flash of flames set him aback for a moment, catching himself. AGH! The agony of such a memory! For centuries he had mistaken every glimpse of light for the eternal Light of the Father. He shouted out in dismay of his still wounded pride. He shouted until his prisoners groaned more in fear and pain from his voice than of their eternity.

_Sunlight shining through my window,  
let's me know that I'm still alive  
Why did I ever let you inside my heart? I'm such a fool._

Heaven was a prison of its own. Enslaved to tasks and blinding light. "I will have my rightful place!" He could remember his words all too well.

"He thinks He can bind me in the end?" The being spat in hatred. "I will rage another war. I will overcome. He thinks I've rattled His cage before? Just wait and see, Almighty!" Flame-bitten skin stretched roughly over hard bone as a fist shook toward the endless blackness of the ceiling.

_Paint my face in shades of blood  
and grey and take a seat right next to me  
But I should have known that you were a killer.  
But now I'm dead._

What a fool he was to mistake His power and glory. The serpent recognized this fact too many times. "All because I rattled His cage and challenged His mighty pride, bruising such a merit would kick one out." He pulled his greasy hair back in recollection, but was unable to hold it long. A serpent tongue spat a thousands curses upon the Lord. "We could have been equals Him and I. But no. The throne is His and His alone. He calls me prideful… And now I'm in this prison. Forever in prisons. The dictatorship of Heaven and now the freedom of Hell wherein I am forever reminded of defeat. O how I felt Your wrath. Forever Your wrath!"

_A gaping hole, shot through my heart  
A lost connection from your poison dart  
Shot from your tounge to end my life.  
You're blowing at the fire to light your strife._

_You'll never know.  
_

His pace picked up again as he ran on pointless feet.

_The hardest thing about dying is,  
knowing you'll never see the light of day._

Corridor through corridor he ran. Forever listening to the cries of terror and pain. Always watching the gnashing of teeth and smelling the burning of raw flesh. Always feeling some comfort in it all. The screams of the prisoners are his closest alternative for the hope he vainly chases after. _'Only 'cause I didn't play by Your rules, right? There shall be new rules upon the world soon enough.'_

_A gaping hole...(shot through my heart)  
A lost connection from your poison dart.  
My head now spins and my ears bleed gold.  
I try so fxxxxxg hard, but I can't fit your mold._

"DAMN THIS FIRE!" He bared his fangs and shook his Hell with a baleful shriek of recollection of his punishment. Always nagging and torturing. He dragged his cemented feet, forcing them to continue on in their hunt. _'Damn this fire. Damn its warmth. And certainly damn its light.'_

_The hardest thing about dying is  
knowing you'll never see the light of day_

Still running. Still cursing. Forever searching for hope.

_You ripped my heart out,  
you tore my eyes out, now you're gonna pay_

Never hope of redemption.

_I'll stab you one time.  
I'll eat your heart out so you feel my pain._

Only hope for victory.

_I wanna kill you.  
I wanna kill you now.  
I'm insane._

"I shall be glorious above all."

* * *

** Note**: Satan is not at all glorious in any shape or form. He is not a victim. Do not confuse me for a fan of Satan. He is a fool who thought he could overcome our Almighty God. Christ is in no way prideful or selfish. He is loving and He is kind, but He is also a God of Wrath. God will punish the rebellious, so Satan can just go ahead and have his pity party. I was inspired by the intensity of the song "187" by Senses Fail. But it is not perfect. Ex.: "Shot through my heart… your poison dart" - Satan does not have a heart. Duh. But it's a part of the song so in it goes. One more thing, the devil will not be victorious in the end of days. Christ will return and bind the beast back into to Hell so he can not interfere with the living. Satan is a fool to believe his is still able to overcome "the tyranny of Heaven". (Paradise Lost - Milton)


End file.
